Kyo's Family
by zweichaos
Summary: Kyo is now part of the family and is going through a difficult time and will need his family's support.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi all, so this is a new idea I had based on my own expierences. If any one has wants to be my beta please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, nor its characters, setting, etc.

**Chapter 1:**

Kyo woke up feeling tired and a huge headache, looking outside he notice it was raining. 'Great, just what I need on the day of finals,' he thought. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom looking for some headache medicine. He would usually skipped school on days like this but not today, it was finals. He look foward to them but dreaded them at the same time, after finals he would be moving into the main house. Tohru was able to convince Akito not to confined him to the cat house but instead the main house. Akito accepted the compromise, he would still have the cat closed but at the same time Kyo was able to move around on the clan's property instead of being locked up in a tiny house. He could even have vistors as long as he let Akito know. It was weird how Akito had been treating him, like there was no bad blood in the past. Kyo didn't know what to make of it and he even asked Hatori about, who suspected it was because Akito was rarely allowed to leave the property that having someone else go through the same thing some how made it better in the clan head's eyes. Kyo finished getting around for school and left before Tohru and Yuki were up, he wanted some quiet time to study and think. Later in the day as he was starting his last exam, he started feeling naseous and his headache was in full force. 'Just finished up these last 10 questions, ' he kept repeating to himself. He finally was finished and not a moment too soon before he was running to the bathroom to throw up last night dinner and today's lunch. As he was trying to get his breathing and gag reflex under control

he heard footsteps outside the stall.

"Kyo are you okay," asked Yuki. He was worried seeing his cousin run out of the classroom like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, give me a minute. I think its the weather, can you call Hatori and see if he will pick me up?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be outside the bathroom when your done," Yuki replied. He dialed Hatori's number and explain the situation, he could hear Akito in the background demanding

Hatori go and make sure his precious cat was well. Hatori told Yuki he will be over in 15 minutes and to have Kyo waiting outside by the curb. Hatori pulled up to the curb and saw Kyo looking miserable, Kyo open the passenger door and got in.

"Kyo, what symptoms are you having besides vomiting?" he asked driving away from the school.

"A massive headache and fatigue, I think its the weather," Kyo responded quietly. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. The last time he got sick like this was when he was little, after his mother's funeral. Hatori looked at him concerned, usually even sick Kyo would have much more reaction.

"We are going to the main house, it would be easier for me to look after you there. Plus Akito is worried, it would give him some peace knowing that you are there." he said.

"That's fine with me, but I don't have any of my clothes or tolitries there," Kyo replied still feeling sluggish.

"I will have Yuki and Tohru bring your stuff over," he said reaching into his pocket to dial Yuki. After explaining that Kyo will stay at the main house and will need some of his clothes and tolitries, Yuki agreed that he and Tohru would bring them over after school. Once they arrive at the main house, Akito was there at the steps waiting for them, he rushed over to Kyo looking worried.

"Kyo-chan, you look so sick, Hatori what's wrong with him?" Akito demanded as he took Kyo's hand leading him into the house. He had the servants clean the room next to his and made sure there was fresh linen, sleeping robe, hot water bottles, and tea ready.

"I'm not sure yet, I will know more once I examine him. I believe its the flu and plus with the way the weather affects Kyo it has made it worse." Hatori said. Akito helped Kyo change

into the sleeping robe and settle him down on the bed. Kyo was so tired that he barely realized what was going on around him. Hatori examined him and after a few minutes, it appear to be a severe case of the flu. Giving Kyo a shot to help with the fever and the body aches, and making sure he was resting comfortably. He turned to Akito,

" It looks like a severe case of the flu, he will probably need to be in bed for about a week. I think its worse due to the weather, but he needs rest and plenty of fluids." he stated.

"I'll make sure the servants keep a steady supply of tea and broth ready for him. I just never seen him sick like this, its scary. He is so pale and lifeless," Akito stated softly while looking at

Kyo.

"Kyo rarely gets sick, due to him being the cat. The last time he was sick was after his mother's funeral. He will be alright, its just the flu. In a week you will see him demanding to be released

from bed and back to his old self," Hatori commented. They left the room to let Kyo rest, a few hours later Tohru and Yuki showed up with Kyo's things. Hatori explained to them that Kyo had the flu and needed to stay in bed and no visitors would be allowed for a few days. They understood and headed back to Shigure's house. Hatori woked Kyo up later in the evening to get him to drink some tea and broth and examine him again. The biggest complaint Kyo had was a headache and he wasn't feeling up to eating, after some convincing Hatori manage him to drink some of the broth and tea. He rechecked Kyo's temperature and found it still high, giving him another shot. He shut the door to Kyo's room and almost bumped into Akito.

"Is he doing better?" Akito inquired.

"He is still the same, I gave him more medicine so hopefully the fever will break sometime tonight," Hatori replied. Akito nodded and then went back to his room, Hatori looked at him concerned. He shrugged and left for his own house, he still had to make sure Haru and Momiji eat dinner and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi all, so this is a new idea I had based on my own expierences. If any one has wants to be my beta please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, nor its characters, setting, etc.

**Chapter 2:**

It had been a few months since Kyo had gotten sick, graduation day had came and passed and he was settled in the main house. It was not bad, he still got to see everyone and he didn't mind spending time with Akito. It was the beginning of Autumn and he was sitting outside in one of the many gardens just watching the leaves blow and looking at the sky. Lately he just felt so tired, he also had been getting many fevers, he thought it was with the stress of moving into the main house but that was a couple of months ago. He tried to avoid Hatori lately, knowing that Hatori would make him stay inside and in bed. He hated being told to stay in bed, the last time he was demanding to get out of bed by the third day, going as far as sneaking out the window. Hatori ended up threating to strap him to his bed if he didn't stayed put. He signed softly enjoying the cool chill that autumn brought not even realizing he was falling asleep. Hatori had been looking for Kyo the past two hours, the guards said that he was in one of the gardens. Finally he came across the sleeping cat, he frowned. Lately that seemed to be all he did, he remember that the cat was once lively and active but the past few months that had not been the case. He reached down to shake Kyo awake, Kyo blinked blurrly up at him.

"What's up?" he asked sleeplily.

"Its dinner time, Akito insists that you joined him tonight," he replied. He felt Kyo's forehead and notice he was warm, now that he was up close to the cat he could see that he lost some weight. This must be why Akito was so adament about Kyo joining for dinner. He had told Hatori that he had not been eating lately and felt that maybe Kyo was not content here. Hatori assured him that could not be the case and had left to fetch the cat. Now looking at Kyo, his doctor mode kicking in full force he notice the paleness, some bruises, adding all the pieces up. He noted something was seriously wrong with the cat, he would have to do a more thorough examination. For now he wanted to make sure Kyo ate something. Kyo in the meantime had shifted slightly against being scrutinzed by Hatori, he knew now that the seahorse was going to make him stay inside whether he wanted to or not. He was thankful that Hatori didn't say anything just mererly pulled him along to the dining hall. Akito was there waiting, happy to see Kyo. Hatori watched Kyo through out dinner watching him more play with his food then eating it, Akito notice it as well.

"Kyo, do you not like the food?" Akito asked softly.

"No, its just I don't feel hungry," Kyo replied.

Akito frowned and then sighed "Kyo do you like it here?" he asked.

"Yes, I do its nothing just I have been feeling tired," Kyo replied.

Hatori decided to interrupt the conversation hoping to gleam more knowledge from Kyo "How long have you been feeling this way?" he asked.

"I don't know I guess since around graduation, I don't feel sick. Its weird I just feel so tired and just want to sleep all day long," Kyo replied.

Hatori nodded "Kyo, come with me please. I think we need to do a more thorough examination, and take some blood samples. Something is wrong and I need to find out what it is," Hatori stated as he got up from the table, expecting Kyo to follow him. Kyo nodded and followed him with Akito at his side, dreading the examination. Hatori checked his vital signs, his lymph nodes, and took some blood, he also gave Kyo another shot for the fever it was at 102 degrees. He was going to have to send the blood over to a lab. Thankfully with the Sohma's influence and wealth, they were able to have blood work done at one of the hospitals without anyone sharing whose blood it was. This was due to the god always being sick or if one of the zodiacs became seriously sick or injured, they could make sure no one knew of the curse. In this case Hatori was pretty sure that Kyo was seriously sick and was going to need medical care out of his reach. He wasn't going

to alarm Akito or Kyo about it until the blood results came back. In the meantime he explain to Kyo that under no terms would he be allowed outside in the chilled air while being sick and that he should stay in bed for the rest of the evening. Kyo nodded, he was too tired at the moment to argue and went to his room. Akito waited until Kyo was out of the room before turning to Hatori,

"What is wrong with him? It's something serious isn't it," Akito asked worried.

"I have a hunch of what it is Akito, but I want to wait until the blood results come back. But if it is what I think it is, then yes its very serious." Hatori replied cleaning up his office. Akito frowned and walk out of the room knowing that Hatori will not tell him the hunch until he was sure. The next afternoon Kyo was up playing video games with Akito in his room, he was surprised the first day he was at the main house and unpacking when Akito asked what the machine was. Kyo knew

that being the head, he probably never played video games and explain that it was a playstation and how to work the controllers. Since that day Akito was hooked and would make it a point to play with Kyo for at least couple hours. They were currently playing Super Mario Brothers 8. Hatori watched from the doorway at the two boys before coming in, he asked that they turn off the video game for now. After he had their attention he broke the news,

"Kyo, your blood tests came back and your white blood cells are very high and I also notice your lymph nodes are swollen along with how you been feeling lately, I believe you have leukemia." he said somberly.

"But how could I, I thought that was a good thing about being a zodiac is that we don't get sick," Kyo asked trying to hold back his fear.

"Yes, it usually is but we are not immune to everything in this world. I have made a appointment for you tomorrow to do a biospy to confirm the leukemia. But it is very curable and you will have your family supporting you, I'm sorry Kyo if I could trade places I would. Would you like Kazama to come over?" Hatori asked sitting down on the bed next to Kyo. He knew that Kyo was in shock and was about to breakdown, it was not an easy thing to hear or be diagnosed with especially at Kyo's age.

Kyo nodded about having Kazama over, Hatori left him with Akito while he called Kazama, Kazama came over in a hurry. Seeing Hatori's face he grew even more concerned "What is wrong Hatori?" he asked. Hatori sat him down and explain, afterwards Kazama

sat looking shocked.

"Are you sure he has it?" he asked still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"I'm almost positive that it is, he has all the symptoms. The biopsy tomorrow will confirmed it he will want you there with him. Its a painful procedure but its the only way we can tell what stage it is and how to go about treating it." Hatori replied.

Kazama nodded his head understanding that he needed to be strong for his son. Meanwhile Kyo was crying on Akito, he started sobbing after Hatori left. Akito tried to comfort him as much as he could, but what could he said. He didn't know much about cancer or what it was like. Kazama appeared at the door and took over comforting Kyo, he patted his back and held him. He waited until Kyo was calmed down before speaking "I know this is a very diffcult lesson in life but I want you to know that we are all with you. I will be coming with you tomorrow and we will face each obstacle together." Kazama spoked quietly. Kyo nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, he knew his family were here for him and he needed to be strong and defeat this thing. He vowed he would not let it beat him. At dinner things were quite and somber but Kyo was curious about what would happen tomorrow.

"Hatori how will the biopsy work?" he asked.

"First we will give you a mild sedative to help you relax. Then you will lay on your side, you will need to keep in that position for a period of time. Then we will sterilize the site where we will take the samples from, its going to be from your pelvic bone. Then we inject the site with a local anesthetic to numb the area. Then we take a sample of the bone marrow fluid with a needle afterwards we will use another needle to take a sample of the bone and the bone marrow. I will not lie you are going to feel some pain but whatever you do don't move while we are getting the samples. Afterwards we will put pressure and bandage the site and you will stay lying down for 30 to 60 minutes. We will get the results back in a few days and then go from there on a treatment plan. I have arranged a friend of mine from med school days to be your oncologist. He does not know about the curse and hopefully during your treatment he won't, if need be I can erase his mind if he happens to see you change. Keep in mind Kyo, that you will be more prone to changing. " Hatori explained. Everyone sat quietly for a little bit of time until Kyo said softly "I'm going to beat this and I'm thankful for everyone here supporting me".

"Of course you are going to beat it, Kyo-chan. There is no way you get to go before me. You will beat this and will be our spirited Kyo again," Akito replied giving Kyo a hug. Everyone turned in early since Kyo had to be at the hospital by 6:30 am to get check in, also he was not allowed to eat anything for dinner which was fine by him, he didn't think he could hold down food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi all, so this is a new idea I had based on my own expierences. If any one has wants to be my beta please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, nor its characters, setting, etc.

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning before the sun was up, they were at the hospital. Hatori was filling out the forms for Kyo next they were taken up to the 5th floor. Kyo was then led into a little room to change into a gown and then he was led to a larger room. Hatori and his friend were theretalking. Also Kazama was there, Akito decided to stay at home and take care of clan business feeling he would be in the way.

"Kyo, this is Dr. Tamachi and he will be your oncologist," Hatori introduced his friend.

"Its nice to meet you Kyo, please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. If you are ready we can begin," Dr. Tamachi replied. Kyo now knew why Hatori and him were friends both were serious men and did not like to beat around the bush. He got up on the table and a male nurse came over and hook Kyo up to an IV line also they took his vitals, then he injected a light sedative in the IV. Kyo felt himself kind of drifting and relaxed, he was directed to lay on his side and he saw that Kazama was given a stool to sit on tso he was eye level with Kyo and could hold his hand. He felt a burning sensation on the site they were going to take samples from, he squessed his father's hand as his eyes water.

"Its alright Kyo, that was just the numbing needle," Kazama said quietly stroking his son's hair. Then Kyo felt a painful sensation and squessed tighter trying not to move.

"You are doing very well Kyo, we just have the bone marrow biospy left. Just one more needle," Dr. Tamachi said. Kyo squessed tighter as the next needle was more painful plus hearing the crunching of bones was not a good sound to him. Before he knew it they were done and bandaging up the site.

"Okay, now you just need to lay there for about an hour and as long as you are feeling ok we will release you. I'm going to talk with Hatori for a few minutes about some things concerning your care," Dr. Tamachi said leading Hatori out to the hallway.

"I'm very proud of you Kyo, you did so well," Kazama said still stroking Kyo's hair.

"Thanks, dad. I feel so drowsy right now, sure after the pain does the medicine kick in," Kyo replied. Kazama laughed a little and watch Kyo lose the battle with sleep. Hatori came back in about an hour later and after Dr. Tamachi examined the site told Kyo he was free to go. The drive back to the main house was quiet, with Kyo sleeping across the backseat.

"What did Dr. Tamachi discuss with you," Kazama asked.

"I told him that if it involves chemo, which it most likely will that it should be done at my office. He didn't agreed but finally after I pull a few strings with the Sohma's name. My office has most everything except for the chemo drugs and plus if Kyo happens to change during the treatment, there won't be many people around. I'm very worried for Kyo, I don't know how the treatments will affect his animal and curse forms. I'm hoping not too much but I haven't seen any mention of other zodiac members having cancer." Hatori sighed.

"We just need to take it one day at a time, I know my son he has a very strong spirit. As Akito said Kyo can beat this," Kazama replied. There was no more talking the rest of the way. Once they arrived at the main house and assisted Kyo to his bed, they informed Akito of the procedure and the talk with Dr. Tamachi.

"I agree Hatori, if we can have Kyo here as much as possible we won't have to worried too much of him changing in front of others. It also might be easier for him to be here, feel more comfortable being here at home then in a hospital room." Akito stated.

"I'm going to set up my office for the treatments, do you want the others to be informed of Kyo's condition?" Hatori asked.

"I believe that is for Kyo to decide, I can't imagine what thoughts are going through his head and I don't want him to be burden by other's nagging. I know how it feels being sick and miserable but I have had it my whole life to learn to deal with it, he hasn't. So its best that he decideswho he wants to know and who he doesn't want to know," Akito stated softly as he walked to his room. He didn't want to think anymore of Kyo's cancer, and how he could very well lose his precious cat. He also felt so guilty about the way he treated him, jealous of his freedom and fiery spirit. He vowed to himself he would do what he could to give Kyo the best care and comfort he could afford to start making it up to him. Kyo woke later in the afternoon, still feeling groggy and pain where they did the biospy. He still couldn't believe that this was happening to him, he never eventhought of cancer. Sure he heard about other kids or adults getting it but no one he knew, always a friend of a friend had it. Now he was one of them, and he was feeling scared. He didn't know what chemo was going to be like, he didn't know if he was going to die or if he was going to have to through other treatments. It was like everything was closing in around him, he started to hyperventilate. Hatori had just finished setting up his office to make room for Kyo's treatment, he decided to check in on him and look at his bandage. He open the door to find Kyo hyperventilating, he approach him slowly so he wouldn't startle him much.

"Kyo, listen to me I want you to breath in and breath out slowly, its okay. Its okay to be scared, but I promise everything is going to be okay, you will pull through this," Hatori gently sat on the bed and held him letting him regain his breathing back. He knew Kyo was going to be having a breakdown about everything that was happening. Once Kyo settle down enough, he looked at Kyo's bandage and went ahead and clean the area and apply a new bandage.

"Hatori, I'm scared, I'm scared about what is going to happen, how I'm going to feel during chemo and other treatments. I know nothing about this and I feel so scared walking into something I know nothing about," Kyo stated quietly.

"Its okay to be scared and its a normal reaction, as far as not knowing, I can bring up some websites that talk about leukemia and explain the treatments in terms that the average person could understand. Also there are support groups out on the web that have others going through the same thing as you are and you could talk to them. I will also ask Akito about bringing in a psychologist to help you understand your feelings, its perfectly normal to be feeling this way," Hatori explained.

"Please do all that, I need to have some kind of understanding about what is happening to me. Thank you for everything, Hatori," he replied.

"We're family Kyo, I will always be here for you and any one of our family, speaking of which Akito is leaving it up to you to decide if you want to tell the others or not."

"At this time, I don't think I could deal with the others, I couldn't stand their tears or looks of pity at this moment. For now I don't want anyone else to know," Kyo replied tiredly. He had worn himself out from the attack earlier.

"That's fine, we won't tell anyone else until you say. Are you up for dinner?"

"No, I feel really tired, I think I'm going to go back to bed," Kyo replied settling back down underneath the blankets. Hatori nodded and made sure Kyo was comfortable before turning out the lights and leaving the room.


End file.
